Candy Corn
by Val-Creative
Summary: Kaoru pokes one with the tip of his index finger cautiously. "How is -that- candy?" he asks doubtfully. /Canon Era. Hitachiinest. Oneshot.


**.**

 **.**

"Please explain again… why we need a two thousand pound pumpkin in front of the school…?"

Hikaru scratches his head as he speaks and frowns thoughtfully at his brother who in turn frowns back with the same mirror image of thoughtfulness.

(Haruhi, off to the far right, sees the mocking nature of their expressions and rolls her eyes halfheartedly).

The Hitachiin twins elbow Tamaki none-too-gently in his gut, the younger piping up with a "Yeah, what's the deal, Tono?"

Before Tamaki can open his mouth (to reprimand his disobedient, devil _'children'_ … or something along those lines…), he's immediately cut off by his Vice President nose-deep in his expensive leather-bound notebook. "Japan's largest jack-o-lantern for the next school festival should bring some positive attention," Kyouya says, twirling his fountain pen between his fingers.

"Will there be pumpkin pie!?" Hunny crows out.

He waves his pink bunny excitedly in time with his swaying body locked to Mori's shoulders, sure to keep one arm around his cousin's neck.

"We should make it a _horrible, terrifying_ face—" Hikaru emphasizes his grotesque point by pulling the edges of his mouth, drawing himself to full height and leering over an unimpressed Haruhi.

Kaoru says gleefully, almost unable to get his words out through his laughter, _"It should be Tono's face_!"

"Impudent youth! Disgraces to my loins!" Tamaki let out a long deafening cry, clinging to Kyouya's sleeve and weeping into the purple bluish cloth. "At least my daughter has sense to obey her Father—she—!"

She cringes, rubbing her temples.

Haruhi mutters under her breath, but loud enough for him to hear,"— _you_ are not my Dad, senpai. I already have one and I don't need two."

As the rest of the Host Club ignore the sounds of an exaggerated cracking of a poor boy's heart inside his chest, the twins step over their King (curled up in a small ball on the manicured lawn, eyes glazed over) and prop their elbows on Haruhi's shoulders.

They stare with mild fascination as she digs into her pants pocket for something.

"What do you got there, toy?"

Haruhi smiles thinly and holds out her opened hand. Sitting in her palm is some tiny yellow and orange triangle-like objects.

"It's candy corn. Want to try some?"

Kaoru pokes one with the tip of his index finger cautiously. "How is _that_ candy?" he asks doubtfully.

"Just because it doesn't look fancy doesn't mean it doesn't taste good. Here." Gently, she prods Kaoru's lips with the sugary piece secured between her finger and thumb. His twin's golden eyes widen in obvious astonishment as Kaoru chews on it quietly.

He averts his eyes from Haruhi who looks between them puzzled before she offers another to Hikaru.

"Did you want one too?"

Somewhere within their group, someone coughs amused. Kaoru steals a piece from Haruhi's hand, speaking softly and blushing a little, "Let me do it, Haruhi."

Kaoru holds it up to his brother's face.

She glances around at the other members who watch the scene— excluding their self-proclaimed King who peers up through his bangs dully— unfold with dissimilar measures of patience as the Hitachiin twins stare into each other's eyes blankly before one's expression slowly creeps into an arrogant smirk.

Kaoru touches the candy corn to Hikaru's lips. He carefully slides his inviting middle finger past the crevice of soft mouth, allowing it to remain there as the older sucks lightly on the digit, smirk still present.

 _And yet still_ … Haruhi continues to stare curiously at them as the rest of the Host Club loses interest (Hunny tugging at the back of Mori's uniform to signal the taller to set the other senior down to his feet; the Ootori son walking away, writing frantically), and as Tamaki threw a fit about ' _incest in the family_ '.

"They are very close, aren't they?"

To answer Haruhi's breathless question, to answer her new unfounded truth, Mori nodded.

"Hm."

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _IT'S SO CLOSE TO HALLOWEEN. Figured I'd put up a fic I never ended up publishing a couple years back! Hope you guys like it! :DD Yes, I definitely still ship Hitachiinest and nobody can ever stop me. WHERE ARE MY FELLOW SHIPPERS ? COME INTO MY ARMS IT'S BEEN SO LOOOOOOONG  
_


End file.
